The Hunter and The Einherjar
by Mackbull
Summary: The Hunt was sent on a search of an old power hidden somewhere on the northwestern coast, but when they discover that the Nordic gods also exist and are also in the middle of a crises. Thalia must now earn the respect of Sieg, one of the immortal warriors. After The Lost Hero and for now up to The Mark Of Athena for now.. M for violence, nudity and who knows for the next chapters
1. The night of dread

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mr. Riordan works..if I did, they would not be this good...

Thalia was swearing her luck, the hunters have been cornered by at least two dozens of monster encircling them. "Damn it all! What in Hades are those things?!" was the question she was desperately trying to ignore so she could focus on holding her fading consciousness. She was dead tired, her tattered clothes exposing several bruised and scratched skin all over her arms, legs, lower back and almost all of her right breast. With her were only left three barely standing on the verge of collapsing while the rest of the Hunt was being held captive by another dozen of those tree-looking creatures.

"Next time I see Juniper I gonna thank her for being a lovely and harmless dryad" this jest cheered as helped keeping her awake while trying to find a way out this ambush. Eight feet tall walking trees with distorted face and pitch black eyes sockets showing nothing more than a sadistic and mad rage. The teens braced themselves as a new charge was prepared by the enemies…and they charged, rapidly closing to their preys. Thalia tasted the bitterness of fear and death as her hopes faded as closer the monsters got.

Thirty…twenty…ten feet, approaching carefully as a predator would with an injured yet fierce prey. Thalia couldn`t help but shed a tear, it was the second time she faced an army with no chance of victory and even being one the toughest demigods how could she beat an emotion, especially when this time she wouldn`t be able to protect anyone.

A loud and deep sound broke the trance of dread of the Hunt, also startling the monsters…again it sounded, definitely a horn, one never heard before. A third time followed by a high howl spread terror and chaos through the enemies lines, dropping all captives and turning for a desperate retreat without first analyzing their surroundings.

A massive white wolf as big as an adult hellhound jumped from the woods, surprising the monsters and started wracking havoc with arcs of lightning sparking from its mouth after each bite. Monster felt shattered and burnt at a speed only surpassed by the vaporizing powers of the gods and in a couple of minutes only six remained from the almost forty creatures. Six terrified trees behind Thalia and her hunters blankly staring the white wolf as it stopped near the unconscious girls standing guard there. "OK…a somewhat friendly, truck-sized and divine-powered wolf did in seconds what over thirty hunters couldn`t do in half hour" Thalia thought "and now is standing like a watch dog…odd….but I`m not complaining".

Thalia then hobbled to their friends side, but she wouldn`t make it if not for the pair of hands dropping a warm cape over her shoulders and sustaining her with a firm yet gentle grip of long and thin fingers. Her vision was starting to blur as the mysterious figured help her sit near her friends, embracing her when her strength left her and welcoming the cold for the metallic plates of the armor.

Turning to the last monster, the unknown raised the right arm and spoke some incomprehensible words, "a male voice" Thalia thought although she was in no position to protest. A thick mist appeared around the monsters freezing them to the point where they would simply turn into snowflakes with the wind.

Thalia's last memories of that night before her consciousness completely faded were the bright, ice blue eyes with a reassuring look and a deep, soft voice "Rest, you are safe now".


	2. Confrontation and respect

Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or any of Master Riordan characters

Took some time preparing this chapter...hope you like, dear readers...

Thalia woke up due to loud noises next to her, "don't tell me that Phoebe got in another argument" she thought while stretching lazily on her mat and hoping her sisters wouldn`t be so short temperate. Taking her time, she got up enjoying the feeling of a good night of sleep, one she didn`t have in months, only noticing strange situation they were in.

They were inside an enormous hall built only with logs for walls and ceiling and stone as pavement, a rustic building at best. The Hunt have been settled in individual beds barely filling a fifth of the hall, women from all ages walked between the beds tending still unconscious hunters, changing bandages from their injures, mending clothes or providing new for those too trashed. Thalia turned when something touched her elbow only to see a large old woman smiling the most amiable grandma smile ever, wearing a black long skirt and white shirt with her grayish blond hair falling like waves over her shoulders and green eyes full of joy for the recovery of her patient. "Her my dear, put these on before you catch a cold, then you`re off to meet Master Sieg and don`t worry for your friends, we`ll take good care of them and as for males…Master Sieg forbade any from entering this hall" she said with a loud voice that matched her stature. While dressing up, Thalia could help but shoot question after question "who is this Sieg? What is this place? Where are we? How did we get here?...and….what is your name?" the last question came almost as a whisper of shame for being kind of rude to her granny nurse. "Oh my! You sure have a fast tongue and a curious mind, Master Sieg will answer most of it but as for my name I`m Iona now off you go" she said already half pushing Thalia through the doors of the hall, looking back to her hunters and finally understanding Phoebe`s newest argument, she was pinned down by a bulky brunette woman that would make Clarice look like a fragile girl.

If the hall was imposing, the rest village was stunning. Several log cottages half-covered by a morning mist were built along stone paths, the smell of sea crawled up hill and the sun painted the landscape with a shy shade of red. Kids walking to a large arena at the cliff, an intoxicating smell from the bakery was enough to make any mouth water an Olympic pool, fire glimmered in the forges, distant sailor shouts preparing to set sail...Thalia was so amazed by the coziness of this rustic scenery that she collided with a furry wall, "Eh what the?!" a voice like a compact thunder started to curse, turning with astonishing speed for its size. The next moment Thalia was being suspended in the air by a gorilla hand grabbing her neck, the body was a mass of muscles like a master bodybuilder with ugly scars all over it and wearing a thick chain legging, hard brow leather and a adult brown bear pelt across his shoulders. "What ye doing, gal? Got lost? Or looking for something else?..." his face was a perfect picture of a war maniac, ruthless and blood-thirsty with cooper eyes full of rage and lust, cracked lips he was licking now and only his pointed beard for hair on his head. A hatchet passed between their face, carving it self on a wall behind them before they could turn to face the shooter, "Lars!" another voice roared at them full of wrath, inspiring fear to anyone at earshot "Let her go, NOW!" The brute was quick to obey and with a nervous gulp he ran like his life was on the line, once again proving that a big body could still be unreasonable fast.

"As for you" Thalia turned to face the stranger "Follow me, there is someone here to see you". They went up hill to the last construction, one complete different from the others, it was built like a small fort with pentagram shaped walls and a stone building using four massive oaks as columns. There were no windows at the walls, they were all in the roof...no, the whole ceiling was a piece of wood and reinforced glass, beautiful yet imposing. As they passed timber doors emblazoned with a wolf head and two crows they could hear something being dragged. "Artemis, sit...you`ll have a lot of time to apologize for that request", Thalia couldn`t believe her eyes, there she was, the goddess of hunt and her lady obeying a male and a mix of shame and relief in her eyes. They sat around the hearth, Thalia siding Artemis as the man took his place in front of them. Thalia started to notice some odd things about the host, e looked around his early 20`s wearing full chain mail except it was white instead of gray, greaves and metallic plates on thighs and knees with three shin length pieces of clothe covering his waist, plate armor over his chest, wolf head shaped pauldrons, bracelets protecting his forearms with his hands only covered by bands. His face was marked with a scar from the left eyebrows and crossing his cherry lips, long and straight black hair tied in a ponytail with a crossed spears hairpin, but her attention was caught by his sight with those gentle and bright ice blue eyes, that same eyes from last night, honest and caring eyes in a seasoned face.

"Artemis, you better have a good reason for putting your so called sisters in danger and also for transpassing into others gods territories" his voice was calm filled with soft tone of authority. "Sieg" Artemis started "you surely know the situation we are in...ours and yours giants are allying and new conflicts will emerge when Greeks and Romans meet. They will need leadership, one who can handle this crisis and YOU must be that leader. There is no warrior who matched your skills...Master Sieg of the Einherjar, I request you help..." her voice was no more then a whisper in the end. "So let me get it straight...you sent those who trusted you to a place where they could hardly ever leave alive only to get a way to contact me" with a deep breath all the calm disappeared being substituted by a wrath explosion "You dared to think I would turn a blind eye to this behavior? Threatening the lives of others to satisfy your own needs...REPULSIVE!"

Sieg was now standing in front of the 12 years looking goddess who was trying her best to stand against those words, but all her effort was nothing as she flinched more and more, her swollen eyes near crying. Thalia knew who ever that Sieg was he had respect and fear from the gods, not the kind of guy you would like to cross. "Why I always have this problem with you, central gods? Always leaving your fights to you children... furthermore, you only thought about yourselves. We already have our own crisis to take care of. Jotun are wandering Midgard and battering Asgard's walls! Odin disappeared weeks ago. Fenris and Nidhogg are sending spawns to torment mortals. Ragnarok is upon us and all that you could think was solving your own problems!"

A moment of silence followed only disturbed by Artemis' hiccups. Sieg broke the silence with a cold but controlled tone "I will have no more of this conversation. I have work to do now and you should beg forgiveness, Artemis. I will see the hunters during dinner, until then there is no need to worry, no man will harm them, that include others Einherjar". With that he turned and marched outside, a white cape waving with the same wolf and crows in black. After a couple of minutes Artemis spoke no louder than a whisper "I'm sorry Thalia...I should have told you about was this mission was all about, I should..." Artemis was interrupted by Thalia patting her shoulders and leveling their sight "It's OK. We all accepted this mission and I don't think we should give up just now...there may be another way to get his help...". Artemis thought about and have an idea "There might be a way but that will be difficult", the sharp eyes of Thalia staring at her were the consent to continue.

"You must earn his respect"


	3. And it start with a black messenger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Master Riordan`s works, including PJ and HoO...

OK, guys...here we go again! I`m getting excited with this, got more views then anticipated.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY WORK!

* * *

"Lady Artemis, but how earning his respect will help us? And how am I suppose to do that?" Thalia had a worried look in her face but her eyes were glimmering with expectation of a new challenge, if saving her friends at Camp Half-Blood was not enough, surely getting Sieg to admit she deserved his help would certainly be an once-in-a-lifetime quest. "What in Hades happened to me? When did I get addicted in adrenaline?" Thalia mentally questioned herself.

Artemis' face darkened, the idea clearly displeased her "You have to propose a quest to him...one he can't deny" her expression became even more sullen as she continued with her plan "Help him find at least a clue about his lord's whereabouts, this will be a trial more than enough to prove you're worthy". A dead silence settled between them which Artemis broke after giving Thalia some time to understand what she was asking of her, "Thalia, please don't think I don't care for you, it's just there is no option left...we need his help to at least by some time for the seven demigods to be united along with the camps..."

Thalia pondered the situation, her lady was asking for her to ignore her vows and go along with a male on a quest to find a lost god and slow Gaea's plans..."I'm in" she finally answered ironically thinking that over-thinking the issue would do no good and already walking towards the exit of the fort-house, nothing more left to be said, except..."Milady, no matter what he says about you, you are not like the other gods...if you were, you wouldn't have disobeyed my father and come her to begin with".

Artemis stood there still surprised for Thalia's answer and her words, "Dear uncle Hades, getting his respect will be nothing with that personality...if determination was the same as power she would be stronger than me", the goddess paced and sat near the hearth, slowly overshadowing the fire's light with her own "I just hope she is right about me...because today I couldn't deny those harsh words" the room became to bright to see anything, when the light died all that was left was the warm air, a faint smell of fresh cut grass and a small mark on the floor where a last tear dropped...

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, the hunters were allowed to walk freely in the village and no man tried anything with them although some had hungry eyes, they spent most of the time training with local girls at the arena and being instructed by Wilhelmina, a maid just like them and the only female Einherjar so far. She had a slender figure looking around 16, hazelnut wavy hair, emerald eyes and milky skin and wearing a black top with gray camo pants and boots, her fighting skills were something that no hunter had ever seen before, knives, swords, bows...everything seemed so easy for her. "Thank you, but you really should see master Sieg before saying one was a master" she shyly replied after being praised by some of the younger hunters.

"Wilhelmina..." Thalia started but was cut by the other "Could you call me Will? It sounds weird coming from another girl...".Thalia wasn't one to complain about being friendly with girls, " Will, why do you think so highly of that guy? He doesn't seem to be the most easygoing person here...".

Thalia hoped Will wouldn't be offended by her comment which to her relief she didn't seem to mind, "I know why do yoou think this, it's also true that he hasn't been the easiest to deal with" Will held her hands together over her chest as trying to not let her own words hurt even more "But I can't blame him, master Sieg is facing a hell of problems. Firstly, with Odin gone he is the only one that can unify the gods and keep peace among them; Secondly, he also have to prepare our defenses in Asgard and Midgard; Thirdly, master Sieg is almost 10 thousand years old which means he is the most seasoned being except by the primordial and the first generation of gods" her eyes were glimmering with respect as any around here would be when they talked about their leader.

Thalia could understand the feeling and let the subject go, but her curiosity about the other girl hadn't been settled, "And you? How a maiden got mixed with all this?",

Will took some time thinking how to answer, after a few seconds she finally responded "I was a nobody back when I was a mortal, no one cared for me and life as another orphan wasn't something I was interested...so I joined the British ranks during the war against Napoleon, a son of Zeus like you, and I died in the Battle of Waterloo but not before proving myself, my will to the northern gods, I became one of the few females Einherjar and choose Skadi as my patron while accepting my maidenhood until the day where 'll give it to someone who deserve and being granted her blessing".

Will waved her hand and a spear appeared in it "White Hunter is its name, master Sieg personally trained me in wielding it and in runic magic of ice, later he asked me to be part of the elite of the Einherjar, a group now known as The Seven...seven warriors who excel with a god's blessing.

"Me, caring the blessing of Skadi as the youngest. Agile, curious and naturally overactive, I`m never stay in one place for to long"

"Lars, that brute who threatened you earlier, he carries the blessing of Thor so messing with him isn't a healthy choice. Even Master Sieg don't like handling him when he went berserk, our living Hercules"

"King Arthur and Guinevere, caring the blessing of Forseti and Frigg. A lovely couple that fights at their best whatever they are together, the legendary king and his queen wisely judging quarrels between immortals"

"Beowulf who was blessed by Tyr, the king who bare-handed killer a monster more vicious than an adult cyclops of yours, witch hunter and died slaying a dragon that was terrorizing his kingdom"

"Siegfried blessed by Baldr, our most famous warrior, our Achilles. Slayed the mighty dragon Fafnir, rescued and married Brynhildr. He got his position after leading a resistance force against a Jotun' assault"

"and finally Sieg with the blessing of Odin, the oldest of the Einherjar and also the only from the first generation of men born when Ymir, the primordial giant, was still around. Odin granted him his blessing after he stood beside the gods during the war against Ymir, the first generation of Jotun and his own kin"

Thalia was stunned to know that some well-known characters were among their ranks, well she never thought they would be common mortals, but still, to become immortal warriors was beyond her imagination. And she found out something even more surprising, Sieg had turned his back for his own people to remain loyal to the gods. If that was the beginning of his life she couldn't imagine what he must have done through twice the time her gods around...maybe, just maybe.

"Now, are you done with the questions?..." Thalia confirmed with a nod "Good, because I really want to have a duel with you" Will charged at Thalia before she could replay and barely having time to sidestep the first attack, but soon both of them parrying and attacking, enjoying one of the moments to fight against someone with the same style.

* * *

Thalia spent the hour before dinner to cleaning herself from her duels with Wilhelmina and trying to come up with a plan to be respected by Sieg, but nothing occurred to her "Well, planning isn't something that demigods rely so much anyway..." she sighed slightly annoyed for not being half the strategist Annabeth was, her blonde friend surely would know what to do but she would be to busy building Argos II to finally meet Percy after months separated. She left the hall where they were housed and paced to Sieg's house up hill, it was time to have another talk with him and this time it would be him to be cornered.

She had to hammer the doors with her fist to actually make any audible sound and was surprised when they were flung open in a swift motion only to find the steroid freak, Lars, standing in front of her but before he could make any scene Wilhelmina came to his side and clung his arm "Come on, Lars! We should check our men" dragging him to the mead hall.

Thalia closed the doors after she entered, the smell of orange mixed with smoked pork coming from the hearth and sat next to it was Sieg playing a guitar, strumming Hotel California, she stood there watching him, both absorbed by the tune. When it was done he got up to greet her "Impressive, isn't? Even after being around for millennia I'm still surprised by how mortals can created so many good music styles". "If you ask me I prefer some heavier tune" Thalia said without a second thought, being around Grover when he was choosing musics made her made her a little reckless when comment about songs, but she was also trying to ignore the fact he was half-naked.

He still had his full legging set and sword hanging from his waist, but tossed his breast plate over a wood dummy. His chest slender with perfect outlined muscles build over ages and countless wars, well-trained arms and callused hands with long and thin fingers that could wield masterfully anything that touched and if all that wasn't hot enough, the scars would do the job. Several of them covered his body giving him a manly and imposing presence. Thalia smirked as she noticed that guy would never be like a Hollywood star or a famous singer, he would be the type of guy that any girl could count with...honest, caring and not that hard to look at..."Oh snap it! Get hold of yourself, girl..."she mentally stirred from that trance "you aren't a hormonal teen anymore to get charmed by some dangerous guy with those beautiful blue eyes..."

"Dammit!" Thalia only then notice she said that last part louder then she intended and cursed herself as Sieg only raised his eyebrow. She turned so he could see her blushing and also to get hold of her thoughts. "Sieg..." she tried to start after controlling her pulse but was interrupted by the cawing and flapping of black wings passing through a opening in the window-ceiling, a raven landing in Sieg's right shoulder.

The bird's beak got neared his ear and made strange noises even for a raven and whatever that meant made his eyes glare and his lips parted with a coy smile. Never a good omen for a demigod...

"Tell me Thalia..." he started after a brief moment "you were about to request for a way to prove your worth as Artemis might have suggested, weren't you?" she nodded positively. "Well, it seen you got your chance. Muninn here" he pointed at the raven at his shoulder "he just told me there might be a clue of Odin's whereabouts near Los Angeles, so how about you accompany me in this little quest and see if you have what it is necessary to prove me wrong?"

She couldn't help but show her most devilish smile "You should just spare yourself of this shame and accept to help me..."

This certainly would be an interesting quest.


	4. Meeting one mean hippie

And here we go again, dear readers! Another chapter for you...

Thanks all for reading so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Master Riordan's works (PJ, HoO, KC...)

* * *

Thalia learned the hard way that riding a giant wolf without a decent coat was a bad idea even if it was the middle of fall yet. They were alternating between a wild run when the landscape allowed and walking when the trees got to close another. It had been quite since they left the village and Thalia could see the outskirts of Seattle shrouded by mist, a little envious of the sensible people still in their comfortable and warm beds and not on the back of a beast as big as a monster truck and over 100mph.

They were walking near a small cliff when the wolf came to a sudden stop, shaking its head nervously "It's OK, Vili" Sieg patted the white back and as sensing Thalia's curious look explained "The black steed of fire was captured once again and as a wild mystical beast Vili is sensitive to distress of others" with a sigh he faced the city beyond them "But seriously, hadn't the amazons realized that horse doesn't belongs to them? Only a child of Pluto can keep a safe relationship with that horse". He then turned his face to look at Thalia who was shivering lightly under her jacket. Another sigh escaped his lips as he unfastened his cape and wrapped it around Thalia's cold body.

She pressed the cloth closer to her; it was warm and soft, perfect for any weather and surprisingly it smelled like freshly cut grass in a rainy summer day. "Thanks" she was covering her mouth so the word came muffled, although still audible due their proximity. A faint smile was all the answer she got as Sieg turned to look up ahead; they remained in silence for most of the time, the memories from last night still clear in both minds…

* * *

The night before...

Thalia's grin would make any mortal unsure about messing with that girl "You should just spare yourself of this shame and accept to help me..."

He showed no reaction to the jest and simply spoke, his eyes and voice cold as a glacier, "Munnin followed our lord's trial until San Francisco which means we will have to go into Hades' domain and if I had to guess, than I would say we'll have to find the bridge connecting the Underworlds, which means, deadly even for me". Thalia paled, something understandable since no living being would be thrilled with a trip to the land of the dead, except children of Hades.

"Ok, there must be a catch…quests always have a catch" Thalia got wary in the last few years since now that her sisters depended on her and also the idea of going there made her stomach sick. She didn't know why but she still felt alone with there, vulnerable…an outsider.

Sieg moved towards her, but when he would speak only a gasp left his mouth, a mix of surprise and rage in his eyes. Thalia didn't understand what was happen, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Since when did a time stop ever brought good news?

The room went from cosy to bone chilling in an instant as all heat was went away, even the flames in the hearth were frozen in mid-air. The feeling of nothingness spread in her heart and a gagging laugh filled the room, "This one shall do, fated souls bound together" a raspy voice came from nowhere; "Yes!" a second voice added "A strong soul must be speared…a bloody sacrifice for the captive god"; A third came "Pain for freedom, a life for another and the future…" all the three voices screeched in unison "IMPOSSIBLE! YGGDRASIL WOULD NEVER…", the voices were cut by the loudest thunder Thalia had ever heard along with a distinct metallic taste she had every time when using her powers. Silence and heat returned to room and Sieg unfroze falling to his knees, his sweaty body shivering and colour drained from his face, his eyes wide with fear while trying to grasp for reality so Thalia had to wait some minutes for him to catch his breath and recover his speak.

"OK, time to compare stories and I want some answers" Thalia was doing her best to mask her own fear since no good would come if both leaders felt and Sieg condition was worse than hers but he had finally calm to deep and silent breaths. She told him about how time stopped, the three voices and the thunder; he listened in silence but he surely was uneasy with her words as she noticed his left hand's knuckles turned white holding the sword while the other fisted his thigh.

Sieg remained in silence a couple of minutes after Thalia had finished her story, finally managing to clean his mind he spoke, whispering as if someone might hear something they shouldn't, "This is worse than what I imagined, the Norns decided they wouldn't meddle in gods affairs.."

"The Norns?" shoot with an inquisitive look, already having problems with some many different names.

"Our Sisters of Fate, comparable to the Moirae and just like yours they stay away from our problems. But those words are even more disturbing..."

Thalia remained silent, encouraging Sieg to continue his explanation or better…almost commanding for a decent explanation.

He didn't keep her waiting for sure, that girl was too much alike him, both were leaders good at making decision in the heat of a battle, but difficult to deal with. Now he knew how others Einherjar felt near him. "A bloody sacrifice isn't something to be surprised at, the problem lies in the captive god. If Odin might be this god, but I got a feeling that it may also apply to Loki."

Sighing loudly confirmed Thalia's doubts, Sieg was hiding something but now was no time to ask about it, she needed to know what would happen…"So, what do we do now? Knocking Hades' door without a good reason will be suicide and I still want to live a few more years". Caustic humour, at least that part of her brain was still operational.

"Sure enough" Sieg was pulling his best innocent face which wasn't exactly good because of his scar "First things first, we will head to Stanford University to get some info from Mimir. That greedy head can help us and I already know how to pay for this, so no problems. Then we should get in touch with Hermes, it's time to collect his debt."

Thalia gave a curious look over his shoulder, "Hermes in debt with you?"

"Just a bet, but that will be enough to…persuade Charon. Now as for…" Sieg hesitated, studying Thalia's face for any reaction, noticing the dark circles under her eyes "Now you should sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow".

Thalia's body answered to those words remembering her of all the stress she passed through the last couple of days, still urging for more rest. She instantaneously slid into slumber, lightly snoring like a little bird's whistle, leaving Sieg holding a wild grin and the job to take her back to the her sisters. "By the gods, no matter how many eons passes, something never change. Heroes still fights beyond their limits."

Sieg carried Thalia back to the hall where the Hunt was staying, gently placing her into an empty bed and silently walking away. When he reached the door he turned, facing the sleeping group "Phoebe, right? There is only one thing I can guarantee to you. She'll be safe", as he closed the door a noise could be heard inside, someone moving in the bunk.

End flashback

* * *

Vili slowed his paced as they approached Portland while holding his head high sniffing the air and a low growl coming from his throat, something was clearly bothering the white wolf. Contracting the muscles of hind legs he went into a frenzy run, ignoring the riders' objections.

Thalia was desperately hugging Sieg's chest, trying not to fall on every sharp turn the wolf made and hoping that he could keep both of them mounted. That surge of speed felt just like they were flying and it terrified her, making she tighten her hug even more that her arms would still show the marks left by his armour hours later.

As for Sieg…there wasn't much that he could do while he was holding the white fur with a hunter bear-hugging his ribs with enough force to make breathing a difficult task. His vision was a blur because of the speed and rough movements so he had no idea where his wolf was taking them or why he was acting like that now.

Both riders sighed in sheer relief when Vili stopped and allowed them to dismount only to lay under a tree for a nap. Thalia couldn't even stand up much less say anything to the damned beast, fortunately Sieg was in better shape, he still had to use a tree to support himself but his others senses were already recovered "You little fucking bastard, you are lucky that I can't take you further in this quest…now I'll have to wait until I get back to pay you back for this" Swearing like that felt odd coming from him yet everybody would understand, there isn't a single being who likes to feel like a dead meat in a supersonic roller-coaster.

Thalia was the first to notice the temperature raise as well the odd vegetation of the place; it was like fall never came, in fact, not even summer passed through there, as if the season had stopped at spring. Flowers blooming, insects all over them, birds singing…wild and vivid life to its fullest.

Sieg seemed to remain oblivious to the environment much to Thalia's amaze; after all there weren't many monsters that could scare him. At least he noticed the approach of a man from behind the trees, "Zephyrus, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Lord Sieg! Lady Thalia! I've been waiting for you" Zephyrus spoke with a mocking homage, wearing blue bell bottom pants with a kaleidoscope shirt and braided auburn hair full of flowers, he looked like the father of all hippies. "Your wolf is getting old, Lord Sieg. He took twice the time he did last time I attracted him with another male fenrir…And Lady Thalia, if it wasn't for your `daughter of Zeus things` as that boy pathetic said, I wouldn't know you are actually a daughter of Zeus."

Thalia had recovered enough to understand he was being sarcastic over a possible comment from Percy, her lost and dear friend and it angered her so much to hear someone other than herself or his girlfriend talk like that about him that she would probably hit the god if Sieg hadn't held her. She was about to complain when she noticed his eyes flickering with hate and clenching his teeth, that god bothered him just as he bothered her.

"What do you want, Zephyrus?" She managed to ask after calming a little.

The god of west wind walked into the forest, gesturing to be followed "Not here, too open. There is a clearing up ahead, I can explain there while you two lovey-dovey have a picnic"

This time was Thalia's turn to stop Sieg from unsheathing his sword and cut the god down. "I know" she spoke close to him "you can do that after he tells us everything". She winked wickedly while he grinned, looking forward for some fun.

* * *

That's it guys, hope you liked.

Please tell me of any geographic or historical mistake I might have made and don't forget to comment. Your reviews are fuel to my burning passion as an amateur writer.


	5. Memories

OK, here we go again. But firstly, sorry for taking so long to update, I've been working like a dog since June. College is awesome but there are times when your free time just vanish and the only time I have to write and basically do everything else is on weekends, but don't worry. I won't stop writing.

Secondly, I know I have no right to ask after taking so long to update, but...give your review after you read. As an amateur writer all comments matters so I can make my text better for my readers.

Thirdly, I have serious problems with author notes, so unless it is something really important I won't write one.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MASTER RIORDAN'S WORKS.

* * *

The clearing to where Zephyrus took them was isolate from the rest of the world, the Mist so thick that Thalia could see it distorting the surroundings. The god of spring sat near a rainbow color fire caressing two nymphs who were tied and gagged "It was about time for you to show up, we were getting bored here, these two aren't the best companies, you know" the look he gave the naiads when fondling their breast made Thalia sick. The young hunter turned her face and tried to resist the urge to behead the god, leaving the talking to Sieg she started looking for clues that could tell were they have been taken.

At least Sieg's poker face were good, he showed no reaction towards those despicable manners and calmly continued talking "Why did you brought us here, Zephyrus?" an unemotional and almost strange voice came from his mouth "...and who else is with you?". He was tense; something there was making him unease as if something or rather, someone was watching them.

The god simply ignored the Einherjar, continuing molesting the naiads "Funny creatures, aren't they? Naiads...they tried to keep their loyalty to a goddess by resisting us." Zephyrus waved his hand and chains appeared, connected to their necks while the river spirits started to sob, their heart-breaking expression making his blood boils, but he could not be taken by his emotion, the god in front of him could be easily dealt with but the problem was what the other elusive presence hiding somewhere near.

In the meantime, Thalia was taking a walk around the clearing, the place seemed painfully familiar, a small island in the middle of a lake and deeply covered by Mist, two naiads; one taller than the other ...then it occurred to her, it was the Vancouver Lake, north of Portland.

It had been three years since she had been there, her initiation among the Hunters of Artemis and as their Lieutenant. It had been only for a couple of days, Artemis was in a hurry back then like something was worrying her, now she knew why, too close to the Nordics and Amazons, but Nordics especially. The memories brought a warm feeling inside her chest, her first day in a new family, one that wouldn't betray her…

Unfortunately this feeling was soon replaced by a sudden clutch in her stomach like she was put inside a roller coaster. A reflection caught her attention; jumping sideways she heard a knife that had popped from between the trees cutting the air like a bullet. From between the trees emerged a teenager holding another one in the tip of his fingers, she actives aegis just in time to block the blade aimed at her head, the pitch was so strong that it left a dent on the metal. "Sieg! It's an ambush!"

She was barely covering herself with the shield but managed to take a glimpse on her companion, soon regretting doing so, Sieg was on his knees trembling and hugging himself, muttering words in a long forgotten language. Thalia jumped to his side, tackling him as trying to break his trance but her plan didn't work as she felt her own consciousness being dragged.

The scenery where she stood changed dramatically; she was in a plain, bodies covered the ground, their blood drenching the soil and the smell of death coming from all directions; Sieg was standing in the middle of all this madness.

She recognize two of the bodies near him, Will and Lars but as for others she had never seem, a couple heads were still connect in a last kiss laid over their own feet, a mass of blood, flesh and broken bones was all that remained of other two bodies like they were smashed together; at his feet were the body of an old man with a strong build like a Santa Claus who passed to much time in the gym and had an eye patch over his left eye and right next to him was her own body, lifeless and bloody with a hole where her heart should have been.

She couldn't understand what was happening or why she was there but one thing was clear: Sieg was in pain, more...he was scared. All those sensation were intoxicating her, poisoning her mind, she was thrown back into reality when her body hit something hard, maybe it was her luck for landing on his chest plate or maybe she was unlucky as the metal wasn't a bit soft.

Thalia didn't have time to recover from the shock as her vision was twisted once more; invisible hands were strangling her while raising her high in the air. She had already felt this bone chilling sensation, that fateful night were she had made her last stand at Half-Blood Hill in order to give Annabeth, Luke and Grover the crucial moments they needed to reach safety.

Once again feeling the pain inflicted by the furies and the army of hell-hounds she saw her own body being painted with blood, life fleeing her eyes and her body going numb. She felt the sadness of her father as she was transformed into a tree and the loneliness that her soul had to deal with for the following years.

Sieg was still trying to make sense of all that happened; his mind had been easily subdued, he felt fear for the first time in centuries as insanity took over his mind. He also did remembered a warm felling approaching him, trying to help him, such foreign sensation yet he welcomed it the same way when Odin chose him as his right hand…as a blessing.

His sight was still blurred like the entire world was mixed together and his hearing wasn't any better, however his mind was already crystal clear. He remembered Thalia's voice, her presence in the illusion and the warmth of her body colliding with his while protecting him from that madness.

Now there she was suffering the same hallucination and the make the matters worse, Zephyrus was taking advantage of her situation and started exploring her curves, mouth-watering with expectation of taking the maidenhood of a was the last straw, all the disgust towards both gods couldn't be kept anymore, furthermore he had a life debt with Thalia although he knew that might be the only reason to help her.

One single and swift movement of his arm along with the impulse granted him the moment necessary to stop Zephyrus. Unsheathed, the cold steel of his sword flew across the neck of the god leaving a thin trail of Ichor in the air that soon position, Sieg charged at the other god burying the sword deep in the chest. "Know your place Phobos, the fears of others isn't something you should be toying with" he said twisting the blade free and finishing with a downward cut, but this time no Ichor came out…

Thalia didn't understand what was happening. In one moment she was trapped in a hallucination and in another Zephyrus' head was flying, disappearing in a storm of petals, than she noticed Sieg standing in front of the boy who had attacked her earlier but now he didn't seem as intimidating as when he walked from behind the trees. There was a deep and burnt cut from head to waist; also Sieg had his sword in hand, a four feet long blade, thinner than the Greeks sword and had a deep shade of grey, the guard was a simple and old cross shaped just as most medieval swords and the feet long hilt was wrapped in black leather strips.

The second god turned into a dark fog and vanished and the only sound left was Sieg's breathing. Thalia had never heard of such thing, how could he overpower two gods in an instant? Even to a nearly immortal being that wasn't supposed to be possible and until now only Percy, Nico, Jason and her could face stronger foes such as others gods, titans and giants without getting killed.

"W-what happened?" She couldn't stop her body from shaking; the memories of the illusion were still burning in her mind. Sieg gave a couple of swing before reversing the grip and sheathing the sword, turning slowly he knelt near her and pick her up in his arms "First you need some rest and I need some food".

Thalia knew better than trying to argue with him…he was right, so she didn't complained while he carried her back to the shore where Villi was still sleeping.

…

After a few minutes resting over a mountain of white fur and some sips of nectar, color had already returned to her cheeks and her body had stopped shaking; Sieg also seemed better now, his expression had softened.

He was right next to her, their shoulders a couple of inches apart when he started talking "I'm sorry". Thalia didn't know what to say or even how to react so he took her brief silence and continued "I didn't notice Phobos back then; he was the one who cast those hallucinations and…" He never got the chance to finish as she started laughing making him stare at her with a look as trying to figure out what he said that was so funny.

It took a few seconds for Thalia to calm down and be able to speak again. "Gods! Now I know how Annabeth feels when Percy or I go into leader mode…always trying to shoulder all the problems in the world" she than gave a quick kiss on his cheek "We saved each other in this and it was those two' fault of what happened, not yours. Speaking of which, what happened with them?"

He couldn't help but blush from her actions, but that did little good to organize his mind "Uhm…even gods have problems if they receive a serious injury from my blade, but either way they will reform sooner or later". He stretched a little and climbed onto the wolf's back "So are you coming? We still have a long way before we have some proper rest"

"No big deal…just like every quest" she replied hooping behind him, already covered with his cape and resting her head on his back. Sieg patted Villi on the head and the wolf soon started moving away from the island and the lake.

Thalia gave a last look to Vancouver Lake before it disappear from her sight and saw two slim figures standing over the water. The two nymphs were waving their hands, that moment Thalia knew the good memories of that place would always be with her…


End file.
